Die dunkle Seite in jedem
by Grendel
Summary: Die Geschichte von Daizu, dem letzten Kind der Saiya-jin #Bitte R&R#
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

Dragonball, Dragonball Z und Dragonball GT gehören mir nicht sondern sind © RTL2 und Toei Animations. Diese FanFiction wird nicht geschrieben, dass ich damit Geld verdienen kann.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Story *gg*


	2. Prolog

Prolog

Kleine Luftblasen blubberten durch den Tank und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die grau-grüne Flüssigkeit bis ganz nach oben. Der große Behälter war vollständig mit dieser merkwürdigen zähen Brühe gefüllt, die langsam in ihm zirkulierte. Duzende von innen angebrachte Kabel und Schläuche bewegten sich sanft in der künstlichen Strömung, fast so als hätten sie ein eigenes Leben. Sie waren an einem dunklem und unregelmäßig geformten Gebilde befestigt und schienen irgendeine Funktion zu erfüllen, die man nicht sofort erkennen konnte.

Durch ein großes Bullauge drang hin und wieder etwas Tageslicht in den Tank ein, das jedoch von der zähen Suppe im Innern augenblicklich wieder verschluckt wurde. Diese feinen Lichtblitze reichten kaum aus, um das Innere des Tanks ausreichend zu beleuchten, doch ließen sie einige wichtige Einzelheiten erkennen: Das Objekt, das im Zentrum der Kapsel vor sich hin dümpelte, war am Leben!

Seine Umrisse glichen dem eines Menschen, die kleine Brust hob und senkte sich, während seine Lungen die Luft aus einem der zahlreichen Schläuche aufnahmen und wieder abgaben. Die Muskeln spannten sich jedes Mal, wenn aus einem der Kabel ein leichter Stromstoß in seinen Körper zischte. Der Kopf des Wesens schien nur aus dunklen Haaren zu bestehen, deren Farbe man nicht wirklich bestimmen konnte: Sie mochten braun oder gar schwarz sein, in der trüben Flüssigkeit konnte man das nicht erkennen. Durch Medikamente ruhiggestellt, trieb das Geschöpf einfach im Zentrum des Tanks, bewegungs- und hilflos.

Durch die Luke im Tank konnte es manchmal undeutliche Schatten erkennen, die sich immer hektisch hin und her bewegten. Sie schienen dauernd irgendetwas an dem Tank zu verändern, sie regulierten die Stromstöße, die durch seinen Körper fuhren und dabei krampfhafte Zuckungen der Muskeln verursachten. Nährlösungen wurden hinzugefügt, damit es nicht verhungern konnte. 

Es ließ alles ruhig über sich ergehen, denn seit seiner Geburt – oder seit seiner Erschaffung? – kannte es nichts Anderes als den Tank in dem es vor sich hinvegetierte. Es hatte zwar ein eigenes Bewusstsein, doch seine Gedanken glichen denen eines neugeborenen Kleinkindes. Sie waren leer und beschränkten sich auf Gefühle wie „warm" oder „kalt", „hell" oder „dunkel". Wenn man es in diesem Zustand aus dem Tank lassen würde, wäre es hilfloser als ein einjähriges Baby, obwohl es körperlich schon wesentlich älter wäre. 

Wieder einmal bewegten sich die Schatten vor dem Tank und plötzlich fuhr wie gewöhnlich ein Stromstoß durch den Körper des Wesens. Doch diesmal wurde es ganz anders: Er hörte nicht mehr auf! Konstant wurde die Energie in ihn hineingestrahlt und bewirkte eine totale Verkrampfung all seiner Muskeln. Lautlos schrie es auf und auf einmal...auf einmal begann es zu _verstehen_...

Gedanken strömten durch das Gehirn des Wesens, echte Gedanken in Form von Worten, Bildern und Gefühlen. Sie verankerten sich blitzschnell in seinem Geist und es konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich sein Gehirn anpasste. Tausende Verbindungen stellten sich abrupt zwischen den einzelnen Gehirnzellen her, als die eingeschaltete Lernmaschine weiterhin den Reizstrom aufrecht erhielt. 

Plötzlich _hörte_ das Lebewesen in Tank..._Geräusche_! Vorher waren es nur wage Empfindungen gewesen, ein Druck in seinen Ohren mit dem es nichts anzufangen wusste. Jetzt wusste es, dass es Geräusche waren, ein Wirrwarr aus Tönen. 

Unvermittelt öffneten sich die Augen zum ersten Mal ganz und die bisher unbenutzten Linsen und Pupillen funktionierten so, als hätten sie nie etwas Anderes gemacht. Das Hirn setzte die neuartigen Bilder sofort richtig zusammen und das Wesen konnte plötzlich scharf sehen!

Der einfache Tastsinn reifte unglaublich schnell heran bis es selbst feinste Temperaturunterschiede wahrnehmen konnte.

Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus verschiedenen Mitteln jagte durch eine Hochdruckspritze in den Blutkreislauf des Wesens und vermengte sich mit seinem Blut. Sekunden lang passierte nichts, dann verkrampften sich seine Muskeln noch stärker und es riss die Augen in unendlichem Schmerz auf. Es verhielt sich so, als ob sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen würde, bäumte sich trotz der Krämpfe immer wieder auf, als die Medikamente ihre Wirkung entfachten: Mit einem lauten pumpenden Geräusch begannen seine Muskeln zu pulsieren und anzuschwellen! Binnen Minuten hatte das Lebewesen in dem Tank enorme Muskelmassen wie man sie normalerweise nur nach jahrelangem Training besitzen kann...

Dann war es auf einmal vorbei. Der konstante Stromstoß verebbte langsam und das Wesen sackte total erschöpft in sich zusammen und trieb, wie vorher, bewegungslos in der grau-grünen Flüssigkeit herum. Es war zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber noch ziemlich überanstrengt und auch irgendwie überfordert mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten. Ganz instinktiv fühlte es die Kräfte, die jetzt nur darauf warteten freigelassen zu werden.

Plötzlich drang eine undeutliche Stimme von außen durch die zähe Flüssigkeit zu ihm durch:

„Muskelaufbau und Lernphase Eins abgeschlossen!"

„Gut, wann wird er soweit sein?" antwortete eine andere, tiefere Stimme der ersten.

„Frühestens in einer Woche..." 

„Das ist zu spät!"

„Ich weiß...wenn wir ihn aber zu schnell altern lassen, kann er dabei den Verstand verlieren..."

„Lieber ein verrückter Kämpfer, als ein toter Kämpfer!"

Die zweite Stimme veränderte ihren Ton, wurde irgendwie anders. Das Wesen im Tank wusste noch nicht, was Gefühle sind, was die Worte Ärger, Wut, Angst, Furcht und Mut bedeuteten. Es verstand zwar die Wörter im Allgemeinen, jedoch blieb ihm der Sinn des ganzen Satzes verborgen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt, als es seine ‚Erinnerungen' danach durchforstete, wer die beiden draußen vor dem Tank sein könnten.

Eine weitere, schreiende Stimme unterbrach die beiden anderen bei ihrem Streit, doch man konnte im Tank nicht verstehen, worum es diesmal ging. Nur einzelne Worte drangen bis ins Innere vor, und die waren alles andere als aufschlussreich:

„...sicher? Freezer...unmöglich...gefunden...!"

„Ganz...! Raumkapseln...Anflug!"

„...viele?"

„Fünf!"

„...Mist! Ginyu...kommando...keine Chance! Zurück auf deinen Posten, Pottetto!"

Die Stimmen waren nun wieder voneinander zu unterscheiden und das Wesen konnte das feine Zittern in ihnen deutlich hören. Ein lauter Alarm begann loszuschrillen, dröhnte durch den Tank und ein seltsames Getrappel wurde von außerhalb hörbar.

„Was ist mit Daizu? Er ist noch ein Kind, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Er mag zwar stark sein, aber er ist vollkommen unerfahren"

„Er kann nicht mitkämpfen. Wir müssen ihn im Tank zurücklassen. Er ist das letzte Kind unserer Rasse. Er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung auf Rache. Der Tank sollte ihn vor den Scoutern der Ginyu-Force schützen, trotzdem sollten wir sie nicht gerade hierher führen"

„Du hast Recht, Mame, ich schalte den Lerntimer an, dann gehen wir"

Undeutlich konnte man nun das Klicken von Tasten hören, dann wurde eine Hand gegen die Sichtluke des Tanks gepresst.

„Werde stark, mein kleiner Daizu, und räche unser Volk!"

Ein Lichtblitz und eine leichte Erschütterung später wurde es ruhig und Daizu, das letzte Kind der Saiya-jin fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf...


	3. Kapitel 1 - Freiheit

Kapitel 1 – Freiheit

Neun Jahre vergingen und Daizu lebte noch immer in dem Tank, einsam und verlassen. Versorgt mit allem Lebensnotwendigen außer Gesellschaft. Kaum hatten ihn seine Eltern zurückgelassen, hatte die Lernmaschine wieder ihre Tätigkeit aufgenommen und damit floss der schwache elektrische Strom erneut. Der junge Saiya-jin hatte die leichten Schmerzen anfangs gar nicht mitbekommen, so erschöpft und mitgenommen war er noch von der ersten Lernphase gewesen. Und als er sie bemerkte, brauchte er nicht lange um sich an sie zu gewöhnen.

Durch den Reizstrom strömte Wissen in seinen Kopf und verankerte sich in seinem Gehirn unauslöschbar. Täglich lernte der Junge neue Begriffe und fremde Sprachen, prägte sich Geschichten ein, die längst vergessen und zum Mythos geworden waren. Seine Sinne wurden weiter geschärft, sein Körper erlernte Kampftechniken von einem duzend Völker, die es längst nicht mehr gab. Reflexe bildeten sich aus, dazu bestimmt, einige Techniken zu perfektionieren. Das Gehirn des kleinen Saiya-jin wurde bis zur Grenze und darüber hinaus belastet, als die Lernmaschine immer mehr Wissen hineinpferchte. In den Lernpausen, die meist zwei Tage andauerten, schlief Daizu meist die ganze Zeit um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen, bevor die Maschinerie erneut anlief.

Obwohl er einen starken Geist hatte, wurden seine Gedanken von der Lernmaschine auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Sobald der Funke eines freien Gedankens auftrat, schossen Medikamente in seinen Körper um ihn in dem halbwachen Zustand zu behalten, der ideal für die Aufnahme von Wissen war. Doch bereits zu oft wurden diese Chemikalien verwendet und so ging der Vorrat an ihnen langsam zur Neige, dadurch entwickelte sich bereits ein Widerstand gegen die Lernmaschine, den diese nun kaum mehr brechen konnte.

Wieder begann eine neue Lernphase und leichte Stromstöße zuckten durch den Körper der Saiya-jin, der den Schmerz einfach ignorierte. Er konzentrierte sich, um aus seinem Halbschlaf auszuwachen, was sofort von der Maschine registriert wurde. Sie zapfte erneut das Medikamentenlager an und ließ einen Schwall von Beruhigungsmitteln in Daizu fließen...wollte ihn fließen lassen, doch die Hochdruckspritzen blieben still. Der Vorrat war erschöpft und der Wille des Kindes erkannte seine Chance und formierte sich zu einer Wand aus Wut und Entschlossenheit, wehrte damit den beginnenden Informationsfluss ab.

Dann setzte Daizu das erste Mal in seinem Leben seine schlummernden Kräfte frei. Seine Augen öffneten sich ruckartig, verliehen seinem Gesicht einen grimmigen Ausdruck. Er benutzte sein Wissen über seinen Geist und erschuf mit einem lautlosen Schrei eine fahle, weiße Aura um seinen Körper, die sein Ki – seine Kampfkraft – blitzschnell ansteigen ließ. Der Saiya-jin zerrte an den Kabeln und Schläuchen, an den Fesseln, die ihn fast ein Jahrzehnt gefangen gehalten hatten, doch sie hielten. Sie waren extra stark hergestellt worden, um eben einen ungewollten Ausbruchsversuch zu unterbinden.

Doch Daizu lernte schnell. Er bündelte seine Wut, seine Entschlossenheit und seine Furcht, und verstärkte so seine Aura um ein Vielfaches, wodurch seine Kampfkraft förmlich explodierte. Wieder zog er an den Kabeln, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg: krachend riss er sie aus ihren Halterungen, dann schwamm er frei von allen Fesseln in der Mitte des Tanks. Der Lerncomputer hatte inzwischen alle Alarmanlagen eingeschaltet, rief elektronisch um eine Hilfe, die er nie erhalten würde. Das durchdringende Heulen der Sirenen ging Daizu derart auf die Nerven, dass er praktisch die Beherrschung über sich verlor:

Er krümmte sich noch mehr zusammen, während seine unkontrollierte Wut seine Kampfkraft nährte. Seine fahle Aura wurde intensiver, ja beinah greifbar, und seine Muskeln spannten sich aufs Äußerste. Daizu schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf und ließ seinen Kräften freien Lauf. Er streckte seine Arme und Beine aus, möglichst weit weg von seinem Körper, dann öffnete er seinen Mund weit. Einen lautlosen Schrei ausstoßend, entlud sich die gespeicherte Kraft seines Geistes in einem Energieball, der sich blitzartig ausdehnte.

Die Erde bebte, als sich die Energie ihren Weg bahnte. Der Tank, in dem Daizu den größten Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, verging in einem gewaltigen Feuerball, der nichts als Schrott von ihm zurückließ. Die Flüssigkeit verdampfte teilweise und trieb in Form von Nebelschwaden durch den Raum, hüllte den jungen Saiya-jin vollkommen ein. Kurzschlüsse traten dort auf, wo der Dampf auf elektrische Geräte traf. Bildschirme begannen zu flackern und erloschen, während starke Stromstöße zwischen den einzelnen Computern hin- und herzuckten.

Langsam lösten sich die Dampfschwaden auf, als die recht niedrigen Temperaturen sie wieder zu einer Flüssigkeit werden ließen. Zwischen den Trümmern des Tanks stand Daizu bewegungslos, seine Augen fest geschlossen. Teile der grau-grünen Flüssigkeit, die nicht verdampft waren, rannen in kleinen Rinnsalen seinen Körper hinunter und verschwanden in den Rissen im Boden, die durch die Explosion aufgebrochen worden waren.

Das schwarze Haar des Jungen stand – wie bei den meisten Saiya-jin – Büschel- und Strähnenweise vom Kopf weg, obwohl es vor Nässe troff. Sein brauner Affenschwanz peitschte von einer Seite zur anderen, sodass die Feuchtigkeit in kleinen Tropfen zu Boden regnete. Die fahle weiße Aura der Kraft schimmerte noch um Daizu, flackerte um seine Gestalt.

Als sich allmählich der Lärm der Explosion legte, wurde das penetrante Schrillen der Alarmsirenen aus dem Hintergrund wieder unerträglich laut. An der Luft was das Geräusch sogar entnervender, als im Tank und plötzlich schloss der erwachte Geist des Jungen erneut kurz...

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!" brüllte er wutentbrannt. 

Ruckartig öffneten sich seine Augen, in ihnen loderte das Feuer der Wut. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, konzentrierte Daizu einen winzigen Teil seines Ki in seine rechte Hand. Knapp über der gewölbten Handfläche sammelte sich die Energie in Sekundenschnelle zu einer faustgroßen Kugel, die vor kontrollierter Kraft nur so pulsierte. Augenblicklich warf der junge Saiya-jin den Energieball quer durch den Raum in die Richtung aus der die Sirenen schrillten. 

Funkensprühend schoss die blaue Kugel vorwärts und bohrte sich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit tief in die Maschine, die Daizu über zehn Jahre lang kontrolliert und gefoltert hatte...

Die Anlage glühte einen Augenblick lang auf, dann explodierte die ganze Gebäuderückseite nach außen. Abrupt erloschen alle Lichter und die Alarmsignale verstummten wimmernd, während dicke Staub- und Rauchwolken durch den Raum wirbelten. Flammen züngelten an den Rändern des Explosionsloches, doch sie wurden durch die, von draußen eindringende, Kälte sofort erstickt.

Hagelkörner von der Größe einer Faust hagelten herein und der eisig-kalte Wind überzog die Trümmer des Computers augenblicklich mit einer dünnen Eisschicht. Das einfallende Tageslicht wirkte dämmrig und kühl, und der sichtbare Teil des Himmels war von dichten Wolken bedeckt.

Daizu begann zu frieren, als der eisige Wind ihn streifte. Da sein Körper noch nass war, fühlte er die klirrende Kälte deutlicher und so zitterte er mitleiderregend.

_„K...kalt! V...viel zu k...kalt!"_ dachte er mit klappernden Zähnen.

Fieberhaft überlegte er um einen Ausweg zu finden, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich schrecklich leer an, er war noch nicht daran gewöhnt selbständig zu denken und eigene Gedanken zu haben, ohne die Hilfe eines Computers.

Stöhnend rieb er sich die steif-werdenden Arme, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Dank des eingetrichterten Wissens fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass das Gebäude einen Keller hatte! Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, stand Daizu bereits eine Sekunde später vor einer bestimmten Stelle an der Wand und presste seine Hand dagegen. Die geheime Tür gab nach innen nach und der junge Saiya-jin erkannte eine lange Leiter, die geradewegs nach unten führte.

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter auf die Überreste der Lernmaschinerie und sprang dann kurzerhand hinunter...

~

Im Keller war die Stromversorgung offenbar noch vorhanden, denn alles war hell erleuchtet und die Heizung blies warme Luft in den Raum. Hier war alles vollgestopft mit Kisten, Schränken und anderen Behältern in allen Formen und Farben, sodass man kaum zwischen ihnen durchschlüpfen konnte.

_„Ganz schön eng hier!"_ kommentierte Daizu den Raum in Gedanken.

Daizu sprang auf eine Tonne mit der Aufschrift ‚Haargel' um sich einen Überblick zu schaffen: Der ganze Keller war nicht besonders groß, kaum zehn Meter lang und breit, doch am anderen Ende des Raumes schien es ein weiteres Zimmer zu geben, das der junge Saiya-jin nicht in seinen angelernten Erinnerungen finden konnte. Eine Tür mit einem runden Sichtfenster blockierte den Weg dorthinein, doch er warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, momentan interessierte ihn der Inhalt der Kisten weit mehr.

Sie waren gut verschlossen, haltbar gemacht für eine kleine Ewigkeit, doch die Versiegelung stellte keine große Herausforderung für die Kräfte des Junge dar. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte Daizu alle aufgebrochen und damit begonnen sie zu untersuchen.

Zwei große Schränke enthielten mehrere komplette Saiya-jin Kampfmonturen inklusive hochwertiger Brustpanzer, doch der Junge war noch zu klein um einen von ihnen zu tragen. Sie waren alle auf Erwachsenengröße angefertigt worden und nutzten Daizu damit nichts.

In einer weiteren Kiste stapelten sich robuste Stiefel in allen Schuhgrößen, genug um eine kleine Armee auszurüsten. Daizu zögerte nicht lange und suchte sich ein passendes Paar aus superweichem Kunstleder heraus, dann wandte er sich den letzten drei Behältern zu.

In einem Spind fand der junge Saiya-jin schließlich was er gesucht hatte: leichte, mehrteilige Kampfanzüge aus einem dunklen Material, das sich wunderbar warm anfühlte. Daizu versuchte es probeweise zu zerreißen, doch es war beinahe elastisch und widerstand dem Versuch ohne den kleinsten Riss zu bekommen. Er schlüpfte sofort in eins der kleineren Modelle, fädelte seinen Schweif durch ein Loch auf der Hosenrückseite und zog anschließend den blutroten Gürtel stramm, dann bewegte er seine Arme und Beine, hüpfte in die Höhe und schlug einen Salto, doch der Anzug schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu behindern.

„Perfekt!" sagte Daizu zufrieden, während er den Sitz des Kampfanzuges mit den Händen kontrollierte.

Nun war es an der Zeit die unbekannte Tür am anderen Ende des Kellers zu inspizieren. Daizu baute sich davor auf und drückte rechts an der Wand den Öffnungsknopf, woraufhin die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen nach oben gefahren wurde und in der Decke verschwand. Automatisch wurde dabei die Beleuchtung des anschließenden Raumes eingeschaltet, eine Anzahl von Scheinwerfern blitzten auf und richteten sich eigenständig auf ein Objekt in der Mitte aus.

Kugelförmig und aus Metall mit einem runden Bullauge an der Einstiegsluke ruhte die Raumschiffkapsel auf einem niedrigen Sockel und verstaubte vor sich hin. Über ein Jahrzehnt dürfte die Kapsel bereits dort stehen, darauf wartend, dass irgendjemand mit ihr fliegen würde.

Als sich Daizu neugierig näherte, erwachte die Raumkapsel zum Leben: Die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich automatisch und die Computer schalteten sich ein. Ein bequemer Sitz schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit, beleuchtet von vielen kleinen, flackernden Lichtern. 

Der junge Saiya-jin strich gerade bewundernd über die kühle Metallhülle des Raumschiffs, als ihn ein leises Rieseln aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Schnell drehte er sich um und sprang auf eine Kiste, damit er die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig machen konnte. Es schien von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kellers zu kommen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, hüpfte Daizu von Kiste zu Kiste bis er auf der anderen Seite war, wo er sofort feststellte woher das Rieseln kam:

Aus der Luke, durch die er in den Keller gekommen war, bröckelten feine Eiswürfel auf den Boden!

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier..." begann Daizu, doch er wurde von einem weitaus lauterem Geräusch unterbrochen.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen hallte durch den Keller, begleitet von einem Schwall Eisbrocken, der aus der Luke gefallen kam. Instinktiv machte der Junge ein paar Schritte zurück und das rettete ihm vermutlich sein Leben. 

Kaum eine Sekunde später klafften plötzlich armbreite Risse in der Kellerdecke, die sich schnell erweiterten, und große Trümmer fielen herab. Sie verfehlten Daizu nur um Haaresbreite, zermalmten jedoch einen Teil der Vorratskisten und wirbelten Staubwolken auf. Und es kam noch schlimmer: Den Deckenbruchstücken folgten nun Tonnen von Schnee und Eis. Ein halber Gletscher schien auf den Saiya-jin herunterzufallen, doch wie durch ein Wunder blieb er von den meisten scharfkantigen Eissplittern verschont.

Das genügte Daizu vollkommen. Ohne zu zögern, drehte er sich um und rannte um sein Leben, während er hinter sich das Krachen und Knirschen von weiteren Deckeneinbrüchen hörte. Die dumpfen Aufschläge der Trümmerstücke hinter ihm spornten ihn zu sportlichen Höchstleistungen an, er sprang von Kiste zu Kiste und hechtete schließlich durch die Tür in den Raum mit dem Raumschiff.

Daizu überlegte nicht lange und setzte sich schnell in die Kapsel, doch dann zögerte er kurz. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie man das Ding steuern konnte! Der Einschlag eines Eisblockes von der Größe der Raumkapsel brachte ihn dazu, wahllos irgendwelche Knöpfe zu drücken. Fehlermeldungen flackerten über den Bildschirm bis der Saiya-jin offenbar einen richtigen Schalter erwischte. Auf dem Display stand plötzlich in großen Lettern:

AUTOPILOT AKTIVIERT

Blitzschnell schloss sich die Einstiegsluke, dann röhrten die Triebwerke des Raumschiffs auf, als es gegen die Schwerkraft des Planeten kämpfte. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und der Sockel, auf dem die Kapsel gestanden hatte, zerbrach in mehrere Teile. Sie hob langsam ab und stieg immer höher bis sie schließlich knapp unter der Decke schwebte. Durch das Bullauge in der Luke konnte Daizu erkennen, dass sie sich in einer Art Startschacht befanden, dessen Abdeckung sich nun öffnete.

_„Der Himmel ist aber seltsam weiß..."_ dachte der junge Saiya-jin noch, als die Kapsel bereits beschleunigte. _„DAS IST NICHT DER HIMMEL!"_

Ohne abzubremsen jagte sie in eine zehn Meter dicke Schicht aus Eis, Schnee und Geröll, die sich im Laufe der Jahre über dem Schacht angehäuft hatte. Das letzte, das Daizu mitbekam, war der Aufprall der Kapsel auf dem Eis und sein eigener Aufschlag auf dem Lukenglas, das wie durch ein Wunder nicht zersplitterte, dann wurde alles dunkel...   


End file.
